


Five times you think of leaving him and the one time you do

by wolfmother24



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Coercive Control, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmother24/pseuds/wolfmother24
Summary: Like the title says, four times the reader seriously considered leaving Quentin Beck and the time she actually did leave. Set during the events of ffh.





	Five times you think of leaving him and the one time you do

1.

He likes to dominate and control people. 

It's his key feature. Under all that facade of gentle wheedling and easy charm there’s an entire layer of deception. You're complimented and commended on thoughts and attributes you know others would generally overlook, but after you've become completely wrapped up in his sweet words and comforting gestures, it's only a matter of time before he pulls you into darkness and shows you how he can make you squirm and shudder.  


Your first intimate encounter starts out gently enough because you've told him about your past traumas and distress from abusive lovers. He listens to all of this, quiet and considerate, offering soothing promises of soft caresses and chaste kisses, while you tell him you want to keep some of your clothes on. His tongue's already exploring your mouth while you trust his hands to wander over your body in feather lite touches; squeezing and caressing everywhere you willingly allow. Once you're feeling secure and turned on enough to arch and twist for more of his kisses and touches, his smile becomes less benign and the raw lust in his eyes brightens.  


He takes you three times that night. Once with your slip pushed past your knees, one leg slung over him, and the second time he pulls you on top, making you ride him; holding on to your hips tightly, still letting you control the depth and pace because he wants you let him in completely. But it’s the third time when he has you wet enough to strip you of all control, naked and on all fours while you protest weakly, you're voice cracking slightly when you call out to him, 'Be-ck...Please-' reminding him of your past trauma when he arranges your limbs to his liking. He shushes your distress and runs soft wet circles around your clit, pushing your legs further apart, and firmly pushes your head down into the pillows, still talking to you calmly. 'Don't worry honey, you'll like it.... I promise'.

You come the hardest that third time. 

Even though your lips felt distinctly bruised from being devoured by brutal kisses, and the bite marks he left you with as a sore reminder afterwards, you know you gave in willingly and enjoyed the domination your body that night, but still, you can't help but feel slighted that he used your vulnerability as an instrument to play with you.  
You try to ignore the slow rising panic inside you telling you you’ve been duped by the gentle smile and comforting voice of Quentin Beck.

2.

He can be unreasonable and cold

You've seen him with his crew and how he can suddenly turn on them because he's moved you into his base of operations where he can see you and have you whenever he likes. Anyone's mistake's, even his own, can trigger a tsunami of rage so overblown that it always manages to take your breath away.  
The first time you see him threaten his tech guys with drones, you're hiding where no one can see you because you're bored of feeling confined to certain empty sections of the base, and because you're curious about what Quentin is working on. He's always talking about his plans in general, non-specific terms, and you always feel like an outsider when he and his crew crack their inside jokes. 

Quentin promised to take you out to dinner tonight, and you're meant to be changing into something sweet and sexy right about now, but the way his voice crests when he berates his men makes you feel cold all over. When you’re sure he’s not going to blow his crew to smithereens you exhale, wait for a few minutes watching him lecture them on merits of accuracy and work ethics, and then you get out of your tight hiding space rushing back to your quarters before anyone can see you.

You're heart’s still racing from his feral anger echoing in your ears and you try to drown it out in the warm shower. Just as you've calmed down enough and open the door to your bathroom wrapped in a towel, hair all dripping wet, you almost get a heart attack when you find him sitting on the bed, waiting for you with his mouth set in a straight line.  
He doesn't say anything except for advancing on your slightly retreating form while you scramble to pull yourself together. 'Quentin...i-was-just...' You start to say, but he doesn't seem to be listening and pulls you into a demanding kiss. You let him fling you on the bed with a slightly vicious edge, not daring to say anything in case your demeanour gives away what you've seen. 

Somehow you don't think he'll be tickled that you were 'spying' on him. He leans over your towel clad form, pushing off your clothes and toiletries you had scattered carelessly over the bed earlier. He observantly notices the sealed tampon lying in a heap of your clothes on the floor and tucks your damp hair behind your ear. 'You're bleeding today?...' He always said that, not 'are you on your period?' or 'is it your time of the month.' You just nod mutely because his eyes are still swirling with dark energy and you're worried you being not available for his advances tonight might make him more upset than he was. He’s always pouted when you're on your period. But this time his expression remained unchanged. He runs a rough, calloused thumb firmly over your clavicle experimentally, asking, 'Does it hurt right now?...' 

You feel his erection against your thigh and something flips in your stomach, sending tendrils of heat down to your toes as you answer him back slowly. 'No, it doesn't…. hurt right now'. It’s all he needs and he tugs loose the soft burgundy towel, pushing it down to you navel looking at your exposed breasts. When he starts to bite and suck your neck all the way down your nipples you feel faint, but manage to sit up slightly and detangle yourself enough to ask him, ‘Uh…What about dinner?..’  
He only chuckles darkly, unzipping himself, and pining you back down on the bed before telling you, ‘Fuck dinner’. It’s not that you wanted him to stop what he was doing because it was very enjoyable, and you’ve been starved of his touch for a few days now, but you can’t help but think….what if I wanted to go to dinner tonight?


End file.
